This new variety was developed from an organized scientifically designated breeding program, carried out at the Agricultural Research Organization, the Volcani Center, Bet Dagan, Israel. This new variety originated as a single seedling selected from a seedling population obtained from crosses between the strawberry varieties `Oso Grande` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,578) and `Dorit` and was asexually vegetatively propagated at Bet Dagan, Israel, through runners and the propagation ran true.